


True Colors

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Reid have an argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

"You can fool yourself all you want, the truth is, it's red!" Luke insisted, playing with a curl at the back of Reid's head.

"Mr. Snyder," Reid said with a long suffering sigh, "I know for a fact that it is brown. I know so from all the years I spent looking at it in the mirror"

"Perhaps you are colour-blind?" Luke offered

"Certainly not! I have no problem identifying all kinds of different shades of red and brown"

"Then why don't you see that it is red?"

"Because it isn't!"

By now Luke had both his hands raking through the subject matter. He loved how it felt now, just hours after Reid had it cut, the crisp edges slightly scratching along the pads of his fingers

"I like how your hair feels tonight," Luke muttered

"Yesterday you said you like how it feels when it's long," Reid pointed out.

"Shows you that I really love your hair!" Luke kept stroking it as he wormed his tongue into Reid's ear.

"I just don't get it why you lie to yourself by claiming that it isn't red," he said at long last, after reducing Reid to a moaning, gooey mess

"Did someone make bad jokes about the evil red-headed step-child when you were a little boy?"

Reid shoot Luke a dangerous look, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, I hit a sore spot," Luke said apologetically. "Time to grow up, baby!"   
He went back to nibbling at Reid's earlobe. "Don't you know that adults say that red-heads are the best lovers?"

"Well, " Reid answered, "perhaps you are right, Mr. Snyder, and it is red!"


End file.
